


Strong Enough

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence- Post-Thriller Bark, Gen, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. They had just defeated a warlord, so everything should have been fine, right? So now why did this happen to Zoro? Will the Strawhats ever recover from this life-changing loss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my work for OPReverseBang! I hoped this turned out well, and that you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful partner at kaizokuz.tumblr.com who will be posting their work later today I think, so please check it out there! I will try to remember to add the link too! Thank you to InvitingNonsenseWorld too for beta-reading!
> 
> EDIT: Here is the url of the art/graphic!: kaizokuz.tumblr.com/post/128839616128/my-submission-for-opreversebang-i-worked-with-the

_Even the slightest bit of the pain was agonizing, but he had to do this. Luffy had done everything to make sure that they got this far. What kind of first mate would he be if Zoro couldn’t repay him?_

_Of course, it had been a surprise when another Warlord showed up. They had just beaten one, damn it! On top of that, he was after Luffy, who was out cold. He was the only one up to protect him._

_Then, suddenly, they were speaking about pacifistas and a number of other things that weren’t quite on Zoro’s mind at the moment. But then they were talking about Luffy dying, and Zoro couldn’t let that happen._

_He was glad to lay his life on the line for Luffy and his dream._

**_ “Take my life in his place! If I can’t protect my captain’s dream, then my dream is worthless!”  _ **

* * *

 

The ship was quiet- no, practically silent. They hated it. They all hated it.

It was hard to feel any of that burning passion called hate at the moment though. All they could feel was a sort of dull ache. Who could blame them, though? After what had just happened, and their captain… It was unbearable, really. No wonder the silence was crushing.

It was crushing, but no one dared to say a thing. They didn’t know what to say, and they all knew that the wrong words would only make things worse. No one wanted to put that strain on their captain, who had just lost the man who could very well be called his most trusted partner.

They were all grieving over the loss, though. None of the Strawhats had been expecting Zoro to die. It was a surreal experience: just seeing him there, unmoving.

It was easy enough to tell what the others thought at that point just from their reactions; there was a lot of screaming and sobbing, but some remained almost silent. Their facial expressions revealed the truth though.

Devastation.

They hadn’t known what to do with the body at the time. It’s not as if they could keep it on the ship with them. Even if they did have a practical way to preserve him, the thought of doing that was morbid and almost sickening. Besides, it wouldn’t be the best decision for their sanities. They contemplated burying him, but when would they come back to visit the grave? On the Grand Line, it wasn’t a very plausible option, even with Nami’s skills and an eternal pose.

So they sent him off as they did with the Going Merry. They built a small boat to hold Zoro’s body, and covered it with a shroud, setting it off to sea aflame.

You can’t say that there were less tears this time. Chopper sobbed the hardest, but Luffy was strangely silent.

From that, they knew something was wrong.

Everyone had been expecting Luffy to become a mess after Zoro’s death, so this was just unexpected. He wasn’t speaking very much, and they only really saw him during mealtimes. Still, they knew where they could find him: staring out at the ocean from atop Sunny’s figurehead, detached and distant.

They hated seeing their captain like that, but what were they to do?

“Do you think Luffy is going to be okay?” Nami asked Robin one morning. She spoke quietly, even though she knew that Luffy wouldn’t care enough to listen. She thought that maybe, just maybe, asking that question to her wise friend would make some of the heaviness in her heart go away.

It didn’t.

Robin set down her cup. Nami assumed it was tea, maybe to help deal with the stress. There was a hint of dark circles under her eyes, making her look as if she hadn’t had enough sleep. Nami could relate.

“These things take time,” Robin answered, and she chose to stare into the ripples of her drink instead of Nami’s eyes. “His death is hard on everyone, but he and Luffy…” She trailed off, never quite finishing the thought.

But she didn’t have to finish it. Nami understood. They all understood the feeling of loss: family, friends- everyone had endured that suffering. Bonds were broken for all of them that day as well. Each and every member of the Strawhats shared their own special connection.

Yet, despite knowing this, she knew that Luffy was experiencing a sort of grief heavier than any other feeling. The bond between captain and first mate had been severed- violently ripped apart.

Nami wished she could say something. She had joined up with Luffy right after Zoro, so she had known them the longest. Somehow that only made her feel guilty since she was unable to find the right words. And besides, was it really her place to say anything?

A gentle hand was placed above her own, pulling her out of her stupor. Robin still looked as tired as ever, but there was a warm smile gracing her lips. “Don’t think you have to take responsibility for comforting him. You deserve some rest too.”

Nami stared at Robin for a moment, then nodded. She was right. After all this, they just needed to breathe. She was the navigator, but destination hardly mattered at the current moment.

 

* * *

Adjusting was hard for all of them.

Sanji would admit that he still set a ninth place at the table for mealtimes, and he still set out a cup of sake at that empty place. They tried ignoring it, but sometimes they slid over a bit too far and reminded each other of what happened. The event was freshest in his mind since he had been the one to find him.

Sanji didn’t know exactly what had happened, but Zoro had been standing there, bloody. With that, he carried a burden no one else did.

_“Don’t tell Luffy.”_

Those words echoed in his mind over and over. Was that stupid moss-ball trying to be noble or something? Sanji wondered as he smoked his cigarette.

Honestly, he hadn’t been expecting it. He and Zoro had always been at each other’s throats, but Sanji had never wished death upon him, and by a damned Warlord no less. He found Zoro standing there, blood spilled on the ground around him. Sanji was only given a brief explanation, but that’s all he needed. Doing something like that, taking Luffy’s pain for him, it was insane.

And he paid with his life for it.

At first, Sanji thought Zoro was kidding when he fell over (that didn’t just happen, right?), but when he rushed over he couldn’t believe it. Zoro’s eyes were closed, he wasn’t breathing… he was undoubtedly _dead._

Shock hit Sanji hard, sending a wave of nausea stronger than he had ever felt.

He knew he couldn’t just leave Zoro there, and his arms were shaky as he carried his body back to the rest of the crew.

Sanji didn’t say anything when he arrived. Everyone’s words had started out cheery enough, glad that the fight on Thriller Bark was finally over, but that atmosphere fell immediately when they saw Sanji’s expression and who he was holding. Their expressions were heartbreaking.  

Chopper ran over to them right away to see what was wrong, clutching rolls of bandages that fluttered in the air above him in his hooves, but when Sanji set Zoro on the ground gently, Chopper could only stare. It seemed that he knew, even without Sanji saying a word.

That didn’t stop him from making certain, though. They had all been extremely tense in that moment. This persisted up until Chopper made that fateful declaration: “He’s… Zoro’s dead.”

Each of the crew members had something of their own to say, but no one’s words stood out like Luffy’s pained, agonized scream.

Upon hearing it, Sanji was filled with the overwhelming feeling of guilt sinking in his stomach. He desperately wished he had been faster. If he had been, maybe things would’ve turned out different.

“Don’t tell Luffy,” Sanji muttered to himself, a bitter laugh forcing itself out of his throat. _Don’t tell Luffy?_ He had no intentions of breaking the will of a dead man, but the guilt was clawing him up inside. He was the only one who knew why Zoro really died. The others only knew that it was Kuma who was responsible for his downfall.

For all intents and purposes, he could tell someone- at least one person- the truth, but would they be able to keep the truth from Luffy as well? Yet, if they told him, Sanji didn’t know who he would blame. He knew Luffy deserved to know, but if he knew that Zoro had done what he did for him, then that would only just destroy him further.

From the way Luffy was acting now, Sanji didn’t want to know what “worse” was. He wasn’t smiling like he always did, which is to say he wasn’t smiling at all. He didn’t shout or play around with Chopper and Usopp like he used to, and he wasn’t even stealing food from the others. Luffy wasn’t eating much at all really, and as the one in charge of feeding the crew, Sanji was worried about both his emotional and physical wellbeing.

“Sanji?”

Chopper, as doctor, was too, of course.

“Hey,” Sanji whispered, reaching down to pat Chopper on the head. He extinguished his cigarette as well. Chopper was always bothered when he smoked around him. “What’s up?”

“When do you think Luffy…?” There were tears forming in Chopper’s eyes, a heartbreaking look for the youngest member of the crew. The loss had been hard on him too.

Sanji could only imagine how Chopper felt. Zoro had been somewhat of an older brother to him. It was incredible to Sanji that Chopper was more concerned about Luffy than himself. It seemed that he too was aware of the bond that had been cut between captain and first mate- between Zoro and Luffy. At least it was admirable in some way. No one could afford to be selfish now.

“I don’t know, Chopper,” Sanji answered honestly, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. He gestured for Chopper to come closer in an attempt to comfort his obvious pain. Chopper complied, hopping into Sanji’s lap hesitantly. _‘I know I could never replace him,’_ Sanji mused, _‘but he needs someone now too.’_

“I know you want to do something,” Sanji said. “We all do, but I think Luffy needs some time to think things over for himself.”

“Do you really think that?” Chopper’s words were quiet, almost a whimper. “But Luffy must feel so alone right now! How could you say that, you jerk!”

Sanji sighed, the corners of his mouth turning into a bitter smile. He knew he didn’t have the strange way with words Zoro somehow did, like how he had spoken up before they left Water 7. Still, he had to try. “Hey now, I wasn’t finished,” Sanji continued. “You know that we would never leave Luffy alone, but you see how he’s acting, right? Just give him some time, and when he’s ready to talk, we’ll be there for him, okay?”

Sanji’s expression softened, smile turning to one of comfort as Chopper nodded shakily, tears spilling freely from his eyes now. Chopper choked out a loud sob, and Sanji hugged him to his chest to muffle it, stroking the fur on the back of his head gently.

“There, there,” he whispered. He didn’t know what else to say. Sanji wasn’t the best at reassuring others, and Chopper didn’t usually run to him when he was upset. That role belonged to Robin- and to Zoro.

 _‘I can’t replace him,’_ his mind echoed, _‘but we all need to support each other.’_

* * *

They thought he didn’t notice, but Luffy wasn’t stupid- and he hated how they all somehow stared at him in pity while also grieving themselves. It made him feel sick; so sick that he lost his appetite. He never lost his appetite.

Well, that and eating at the table was hard without seeing that empty seat with a plate still set in front of it. Then, even more pitying stares came when he glanced over to the spot, when he didn’t steal any food, and left the room first only to go back and sit on the figurehead.

He spent most of the day there too. It was hard to move around the ship without trying to find Zoro- and in turn, finding nothing. Even with the rest of the crew there, the Sunny felt too empty and lonely. No one was filled with any of their usual enthusiasm, especially Luffy.

He hated feeling this way. He wanted to play with Usopp and Chopper. He wanted to annoy Nami when she was making maps, or read books with Robin. He wanted to ask about Franky’s inventions, listen to Brook’s music, and whine to Sanji about snacks.         

Most of all, he wanted to hang out with Zoro, just bother him about random things, and now Zoro was no longer with them.

What kind of pirate captain was he? How was he supposed to become King of the Pirates without a first mate? He should’ve been there to protect him, and instead…

Did this mean he was _weak?_ Luffy seethed over the very thought. Up until this point, he had been able to find the strength to protect those important to him, but Zoro was gone just like that. They didn’t even get to say goodbye.

He beat Moria, a Warlord, only to have Kuma, another _Warlord_ , to come in and ruin what they had worked so hard for. Sanji had just found him like that: surrounded with his own blood already dead. He didn’t get any final words. They didn’t even get to say goodbye to him.

Luffy wondered what Zoro would say to him, if he could see them now. He’d probably be mad or something. Make some of his grumpy remarks as usual.

Damn it. He needed to get stronger.

He hopped off of his special spot on the figurehead, and stared around at the empty deck. The sun had set already, so no one was around.

He stretched, swung his fist out, and silently began to train.

* * *

Luffy trained in the middle of the night when he thought no one would know about it, but Robin was much too observant not to notice, and with her powers it was easy finding out what he was doing.

They all felt powerless right now it seemed: from what Nami told her, from bits and pieces she had overheard of Chopper and Sanji’s conversation, and what she herself felt.

Luffy had clawed away her demons- something he had done for all of them- and yet, no one knew what to say to sweep away his. Was it because no one else had the sort of blind determination that Luffy possessed? The one that allowed him to see beyond a person’s past? Or had the loss of one of their own broken everyone?

Robin had seen hell over her years of life, but no experience had been as mind-numbingly crushing as this. This was no longer about her- it hadn’t been about her since Water 7- but seeing the captain and crew that were such shining stars in her life in shambles filled her with sorrow, with the feeling of uselessness.

She wished she could say something to Luffy, or bring him a book and read to him, but no time seemed like an appropriate time to.

All she could do was keep a watchful eye on him,though nothing improved even then in her view.

Even when they met Camie, who had cheered them all up even a little bit, Luffy’s smile was forced. The shine in his eyes wasn’t quite there, and he wasn’t as loud when he talked, not filled with the same enthusiasm he used to have.

It was strange coming to a new place and meeting new people after what had felt like ages of drifting. It was hard to think about what was going to happen here when the past was so heavy upon them, and it was weird that Camie didn’t know, and would never know, Zoro.

Despite that all, they _tried_ having fun while exploring Sabaody Archipelago.

It was a colorful place, one unsuited to their overall mood. An amusement park, shops and souvenirs- it’s as if the world was mocking them, but Robin would admit that it served as a nice breather from what they had been feeling.

Why did things always have to go wrong?

The auction house had been an almost sickening experience. It was hard to say if any of them had seen Luffy so enraged before, face going blank before his eyes glowed with anger. It was a kind of stark still anger, one that showed the one feeling it was unshakeable in their decisions. Robin knew that Luffy had never given a damn about consequences (that fact was rather clear), but this just reaffirmed it. Punching a _Celestial Dragon_? She had already seen the crazy lengths Luffy had gone to, but he really would do anything to protect those he loved.

Now more than ever she sympathized with the helplessness about Zoro. At least they had been able to save Camie through all of it. Losing someone else in this time would be devastating.

Still, it wasn’t enough.

Three days and they would all meet up, they said, but then three powerful enemies barred their way. And he was there too: _Kuma_ , the one who had killed their fallen comrade.

They were torn. It was dangerous with a Marine admiral there as well, so they knew that they should’ve ran, and even Luffy seemed to understand that. He yelled at them all to focus on getting away, but they were even pursued by Kuma himself. Before they knew it, several of them were lying on the ground, injured from his attacks, and Chopper had grown into that monster form they had seen on Enies Lobby. Robin tried helping Luffy up to get away, but then…

There were _two_ of Kuma. They stood no chance before, but was it possible to hold even less of one?

Kuma, the real one she presumed, began speaking, every step towards them filling her with even more dread. “So Roronoa is gone? Shame.”

Those words added sparks to their anger, but Robin could almost feel the fear in the air. They couldn’t move, and Luffy was yelling at them to run again. Suddenly, Kuma touched the second Kuma with a “Do not interfere”, and he vanished without a trace. Robin could hear Nami’s fearful gasp.

“That’s what he did… to that ghost girl!”   

If what she said was true, then Kuma’s still ungloved hand didn’t spell any good for them, especially for Usopp, Brook, and Sanji, who were directly in front of him. Luffy was yelling at them to run, and they tried.

Brook was the first one to vanish before their eyes. They could barely hear him try to crack a joke before they were screaming out for him.

Sanji had tried to protect Usopp, but he was swatted aside, and Usopp vanished with a fearful expression.

Three gone.

Kuma had appeared in front of Franky and Nami in the next instant, and Luffy was up, running to save them. Robin tried calling after him, but her plea fell on deaf ears. Luffy was helpless as Franky vanished, and then Nami, who tried to shout for help.

Luffy screamed out for him to stop, but he was in front of Chopper in the next second, who was in the middle of a roar.

Robin knew it was over for her as well. Even though Luffy let out one final cry for her to run, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get away.

She yelled out for him back, but she was cut off.

Losing Zoro, and then seeing everyone else vanish… Luffy didn’t deserve any of that, was her final thought.

* * *

Why did the world have to treat him this way?

Losing Zoro, having his friends disappear, and now _this_? It wasn’t fair.    

This time, he thought he had been strong enough. He and Ace had been so close to escaping, but then he too…

Damn it! His first mate and now his brother!

“ZORO!” he cried out, dropping to his knees on the dirty jungle ground. “ACE!”  

He had been there to see Ace fall, to see that fiery fist get driven through his chest- something he had not been able to stop. He thought that if he had been there, he would’ve been able to stop things, but he felt more helpless than ever in that moment. Even if he had been there for Zoro, he would’ve just had to see him die as well.

What the hell was he even supposed to do now? There was nothing left for him. There was nothing left because he had been too weak- too weak to save Zoro and Ace, and too weak keep his crew safe.

“How the hell am I supposed to become king of the pirates?” He asked no one in particular. “I’m weak!”

Weak and truly alone, the world fell quiet around him.

 _“You’re an idiot,”_ someone behind him suddenly growled. The voice was _extremely_ familiar, and it was enough to snap Luffy out of his thinking. He spun around quickly to see the source.

There was no way…

“Zoro?” Luffy thought he had yelled it, but the question was almost breathless. He was frozen.

“Hey, captain,” Zoro greeted too casually, as if he hadn’t died and left them alone. He sat down on the ground with Luffy, waiting for him to respond.

But he didn’t know what to say, or if it would even make a difference. He was probably seeing things again. It happened when Sabo died. Maybe Ace would show up soon too.

Then Zoro scowled: that same annoyed scowl that graced his features often. “Oi,” he grunted. “Say something.” He reached out and hit Luffy again, showing that somehow, he really was there.

Sabo had never been able to hit him before. Did that mean Zoro was still…?

“Zoro!” he finally exclaimed, practically leaping forward in an attempt to spring into the other’s lap.

But he only passed right through him. Luffy fell silent once again, breath heavy. So he really was hallucinating again? He couldn’t… He couldn’t…

“Shit. Sorry,” Zoro apologized. He reached out with his arms, helping Luffy to sit back up. There was mud smeared over his carefully wrapped bandages. “I’m not really here, so you can’t touch me back. I’m a…” he paused, as if he did not want to finish. “I’m a ghost, basically.”

Those words did little to incite a response from Luffy, who continued to stare at the ground with empty eyes.

But Zoro was still able to make contact, so he ruffled Luffy’s hair to comfort him. “Quit sulking around like that,” he said, though the words came out gently. “I’m supposed to be pulling you out of the shit that you’re in.”

At those words, Luffy turned his gaze to him, but he remained speechless.

Zoro sighed, but he continued. “Look,” he started. “How are you going to become pirate king if you keep thinking like that? What’s with this _‘I’m weak. I’m weak’_ bullshit?”

“But I let you die!” Luffy yelled, choosing now to speak up. “You and Ace!”

“And that was our choice!” Zoro countered. He stopped, dropping the volume of his voice. “I knew what risk I was taking with Kuma. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you thinking something stupid like this. Sorry.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Luffy,” Zoro said, “your body was in so much pain after all that shit on Thriller Bark that you probably would’ve died. That Warlord was able to transfer it to me, so I died in your place.”

The explanation rung in Luffy’s ears, and he could not shut it out. “You’re lying,” he denied.

Zoro shook his head. “I’m not. Just ask Swirly-Brow.”

“Sanji…?”

“I told him not to say anything. I knew you would blame yourself.”

That was something they could both agree on. The two remained silent for a moment.

“Why did you do it?” Luffy finally whispered.

“I’m your first mate,” Zoro answered simply. “I had to protect you, right?”  

“But how am I supposed to be strong if _I_ can’t protect anyone!” Luffy cried. His voice quieted into whimpers.

“There was nothing else I could do. How are you going to become king if you’re dead, idiot? Do you know how everyone would’ve felt if that happened?”

Once again, Zoro had struck Luffy speechless, leaving him stuttering.

“I chose to place your dream above mine, and so did Ace,” he declared. “So you damn better live on for us.”

They sat like that for awhile longer, Luffy with tears streaming down his face and Zoro still with a hand on his head.

“D-didn’t you say you would kill me if I got in the w-way of your dream?” Luffy asked, uncaring that his sobs were mixed in.

“Well, I’ll haunt your damn ass for the rest of your life if you don’t move on,” Zoro joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

And somehow Luffy grinned at that. Tears still staining his cheeks, he kept this grin as Zoro started fading.

_“I’ll be here for you, even if you don’t see me, captain.”_

* * *

Zoro’s words drove him as he trained and trained, and though it took him two years, he became strong for his crew.  His smile was never quite as bright, but he wasn’t so lonely with everyone else at his side. They were there to support and protect him, just as he would support and protect them in return.

He had to become king of the pirates: for Zoro, and for all of them.


End file.
